Friends, Partners, Lovers
by Miss Strife
Summary: Polarshipping set three years after the pharoh returns to the spirit world... JoeyxMai mainly but a couple more pairings I can't Do summaries lol, Lemon In chapter three under construction as off 25/01/2012
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh if I did Joey and Mai would have lots of babies… lol slightly too much info I now anyways this fic contains one of my favourite Pairings of all time that right Polarshippers it's a JoeyxMai Fic Hooray _

_This story is based after the pharaoh returned to the afterlife, basically Yugis Grandpa died, Joey is nowhere to be found and Darts and Malik are back…oh Joy_

_Anyways here are the new characters_

_Amander: Valons long lost friend from the orphanage he grew up in and his long lost love interest, its not allistar, shoulder length black hair and she always wears one armlet_

_Marcus: Mai's older brother who has been missing for over 10 years short blond hair (blonds are quite popular in Yu-Gi-Oh) slightly over average build wears a black biker jacket_

_Rey: the little guy he's quite small but he's one of joeys old pals and he's extremely loyal to his friends_

_Bruno: Gentle giant…unless you piss him off, brown hair and very muscular_

_Caspian: Joey's Guardian a wolf spirit_

_So anyways there the characters what ye think _

_Casper: Nyehhhhhhh_

_Ms Strife: Oh Your so helpful_

_Casper: I try _

_Ms Strife: and fail…always anyways pass the popcorn_

_Munch what popcorn_

_Why you little thief…SHARE_

_NOT ON YOUR LIFE_

_Grrr this is gunna take a while…Anyways finally on with the show :P_

_**Friends, Partners, Lovers**_

_They say no matter what you do, the past will always creep up behind you. For Valon this was all too true. Everything he had done to Joey and mai crept through his head creating a migraine whenever he pictured Mai sad without Joey, If Only he could he would've killed Darts there and then to bad he was beaten._

_What hurt more was the fact he used Mai in order to forget his own grief…Amander, he missed her so much even though he had been apart from her for over 12 years he still missed her heck he got thrown into prison mainly for her. Another image of Joey pleading Mai to remember crept in his mind, He kicked the bed almost over in his frustration_

"_WHY THE HELL DID I FALL FOR HIS STUPID MOTIVES, WHY COULDN'T I JUST STAY THE FUCK OUT OF IT"_

_This time the double bed keeled, over he stared at it __maybe I do need to cool down abit, _he thought to himself

He grabbed his red hooded sweater and went outside to blow off some steam on his punch bag, he gazed at the sea that caught his eye as he moved across his veranda to the bag he couldn't help but wonder what everyone else was doing, whether everyone was back to normal, he knew that allistar had found his little brother after KiabaCorp funded the search, and Raphael had put himself to use by joining the armed forces, he on the other hand hadn't really thought of anything to do with himself he stroked his chin staring at the sea "You just gotta be out there somewhere…You did promise you'd wait for me", his mind flashed back

"_No don't take him away he didn't do anything wrong, Valon I'll Wait for you don't forget" _

_the young girl threw a small pendant at the boy who was being carried away by the police struggling to reach her, he grabbed the pendant, it was a small paw print pendant._

"_I won't forget, I'll Come Back I Promise"_

He sighed pulling the small now slightly rusted pendant from his pocket "Amander" he whispered softly to himself before a Bright glow in the sky caught his attention, the bright glow soon formed into a raging fire like meteor. "What The Fuck….." the fire hit the sea creating a wave which grew higher and closer to him, he wanted to run his brain told him to run for his life but he couldn't move he closed his eyes waiting for the impact…

He reopened his eyes as he shook all over, that feeling, the force, the energy it generated he knew all to well what it was, and who had caused it, he was afraid, angry excited he knew what he had to do he ran to his bike climbed on and headed straight for domino city.

**Meanwhile**

She was alone, as always, but for once in Mai Valentines Life she didn't want it that way, but this time her longing her need to be with the one man who she had ever loved had gotten the better of her his smile, his laugh the way his head would tilt every time somebody resorted to science or maths to solve a problem, she giggled to herself, how cute he was when he did that.

Her giggling soon turned to tears Joey had been missing for three years no-one had heard from him it was as if he had just…vanished not even serenity had heard anything from her brother, then again she was always with Kaiba anyways, heck if Joey did show up Kaiba would be the one missing afterward anyways She moved the handle bars of her bike as a familiar yellow Bike road up next to her

"Valon!!" he was sweating eyes wide like a terrified rabbit "hey what you doing in domino"

"Mai..It..Its..all…Hap…Happening again, Darts…he's back"

So many things went through her head

_Was that why Joey was missing and Darts got to him was he afraid and ran…No he would never do that…He'd Never Run_

She sighed "Valon are you drunk again, remember what happened last time when you were seeing Giant Quarters everywhere"

He got slightly angry but didn't show it through his panicked state..

"What the…That was a long time ago"

She rolled her eyes at him also getting a little angry "What makes you so sure, whats all the panicking for anyways"

He sarcastically calmed and looked around "Oh nothing much there's a slight twinge in the air… I feel it in my bones oh and just one more thing,… isn't a big thing really…JUST THAT!!"

Mai's eyes shot to where he was pointing a Huge eye greeted her sight, one of the many elements of her nightmares, one of the many things that she wished Joey would come back and make better

"Jesus Christ…Oh shit Valon we need to find Yugi and Kaiba Now"

Valons eyes glistened "What about Joey" he was filled with hope, until he noticed Mai's Body Language change completely it looked depressive and sad

She took a breathe "Joey has been…Missing for three years No-one knows where he is".

He sighed "So You actually gunna admit that you feel something for him, and that you miss him, cos until you do Valentine, this aint gunna get any easier I should Know… I've been looking for someone for years and it helps"

She fought back her tears she never cried in front of anyone but Joey, she swore she never would "Valon we both know he would never look at me even if I did find him… I STOLE HIS SOUL!!…he probably hate me"

Valon Rolled his eyes and huffed at her "look the things he was saying in that duel where strong enough to break the hold… the oricholchoses hold for that matter, how strong do you think he felt about you" his eyes grew soft "look you want to know what he said to me in that duel, he said that men sill do stupid and ridicules thing when their in love, heck duelling two really strong duellists…who just happen to be under the control of a ten thousand year old evil…is pretty, damn to me"

She smiled slightly "and if I can see that and you cant…who you think has the brains here"

She punched his arm "Owwwwww, Jesus that hurts ye know your heavy handed you know"

She smiled "I broke your arm once I can do it…again"

He looked at her scared "alright Mai…Let's Go Get Kaiba and Yugi"

They both drove in the direction of Yugi's Grandpa's Game Shop

- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -

Yugi, gazed out of the window feeling unsure about his surroundings without Atem he felt alone and unsure about everything, Kaiba and Serenity had dropped by Kaiba felt strange and was worried ever since he had been with serenity a whole new Seto Kaiba found its way to the surface, he was so protective over serenity, it was almost unreal.

It wasn't just Kaiba however who had that feeling, Professor Hawkings and Rebecca had also joined him there had reports of strange things happening around domino: Monster sightings, power failures, sudden tremors

"Seto whats wrong?, You haven't been yourself" he turned and looked at serenity in her deep blue eyes…

"Nothing hun, I'm fine, it's just I have a weird feeling that…" Yugi stared at Kaiba there eyes met Both knew the other was worried about the same thing… what that was they didn't know They were both distracted by a knock at the door he immediately stood in front of serenity startling her

Yugi approached the door…. Reaching for the handle he pulled it open to find Valon and Mai shaking, everyone's yes widened at the sight of the two at the door he let them in as Valon went straight to the window to close to curtains as Serenity hugged Mai, Kaiba looked at Yugi Then To the two new guests

"He's Back isn't he…" Valon was still focused on the window like a paranoid man searching the sky for some sign of answers

"Valon, would you stop that your gunna make it worse" mai scolded him

Rebecca on the other hand was still hostile towards Valon after what she still blamed him for doing to Yugi

She huffed "Whatever it is, I bet he has something to do with it" Valon rolled his eyes he knew he would get that off heck Rebecca still hit Yugi thinking he was the pharaoh for what he did.

"Yeah I think he is, but I don't know… I mean it feels like it did before but this time it's stronger"

Kaiba shot up from leaning against the wall

" lets go it isn't safe here anymore, KaibaCorp Headquarters"

Rebecca wasn't impressed at this attempt as wasn't Mokuba

"Seto What makes you think that's any safer I mean Kaiba Corp is gunna be a target if Darts is back" Mokuba looked at his older brother worried

"How about we all just stay here for now" Everyone looked at Mai, her eyes fixated at the window of course when everyone saw why they where the same, the street lamp outside silhouetted teeth and huge wings in the shop blue eyes glistened outside the shop, Valons mouth was still stuck open not being able to move. Staring at the sight at the window

"Valon close…the Curtain…NOW!!" Mai whispered. Valon attempted to shut the curtain before the creature outside roared in frustration as its victims were removed from view, everyone hit the floor embracing and expecting a crashing noise, instead an all too familiar noise was heard, a Roar from another Monster.

Mai sat up realising what the noise was…"RED EYES!!" She ran for the door, before exiting the shop They all gave chase as outside they were greeted with a sight they thought they would never see again, Gleaming Blue Eyes…Shiny Red Eyes both set on the kill, the two dragons roared at each other waiting for the first move to be decided

The blue eyes glanced at the group of people back to the Red Eyes and repeated it opening its jaws it lunged at them before being thrown to the side as its neck was clamed by the jaws of Red Eyes, the blue eyes struggled as it gasped for oxygen… the blue glow left its eyes as it was thrown to the ground… the red eyes looked at them

Mai felt her heart lift as it looked at her a look she longed to see again, the dragons attention was soon shifted as a distant whistle was heard, red eyes gazed at them one last time before returning to its Master.

Mai felt an overwhelming urge that she just couldn't ignore anymore she ran to her bike

"Mai Stop" Yugi's attempt to stop her failed miserably she didn't even know that he had tried, her eyes fixated on the dragon as it flew, so much that she didn't even notice the monsters around her where getting closer every minute, _it had to be _she thought _only Joey has that much control over a red eyes, _her eyes glistening with tears and determination…One monster cam too close forcing her slam on her brakes, she looked around again searching for any sign of the dragon that has just been in her sight,…Nothing her heart and hopes sank.

She realised where she was… it was dark and there where a lot of noises that she didn't understand, she stood firm never one to show how frightened she was, however the next sight nearly had her in tears.

A pitch black werewolf stared at her growling, exposing its teeth it lunged only to be grabbed by the scruff off the neck by another wolf this one was different, golden in colour with jeans, bigger and obviously stronger than the other, however this one was hurt blood was pumping out of the side of its head it was clearly in pain, Mai was in ecstasy, "Jo..Joey" She was sobbing at this point the golden wolf turned to face her she gazed into the deep brown eyes, the wolf began to glow as it changed into.. A man, blond hair, brown eyes, bare chested, wearing dog tags, and black jeans…It was Joey, far more muscular than he once was, he smiled at her as blood loss started to make him go dizzy, Mai went to run to him, before she could a roar halted her in her tracks, the wolf had lunged at him without warning, clutching and biting his bare shoulder, he lifted the full frame of the wolf before lunging it into the alley wall, he nearly feel, but maintained balance.

Mai said the only thing she could think about she sobbed "I love…You Joey, I always have" Joey hobbled over to her half drenched in blood "I…I…Love you too" a smile had appeared on his face, his lips touched hers, their tongues danced in his mouth before pulling away, the black wolf regained control. Joey let out a sigh "You Know…were never gunna get to talk are we…well not now at least" he gave her one last peck on the lips. "Mai go…Now" Mai snapped out of the daze His kiss had just placed her in.

"Hell no… I'm not leaving you again, I love you too much…" he looked at her lovingly before seriousness took over "Mai I'll be fine but… I WILL NOT Let you get hurt… your just…Too precious to me…I promise I'll Come Back to you just…I have another problem right now" his head nodded in the direction of the other wolf before returning his smile

She ran to him kissing him again "you promise" she gazed into his brown eyes once shut slightly from the bleeding, he cupped her face "I Promise…Mai Valentine…I'll come back to you" she got on her bike giving him one last look teary eyed she nodded ready to drive away, but not yet

Joey turned his attention back to the wolf, cracking his neck he crouched slightly bending his knees, eyes focused and determined, closing his eyes he focused his energy, his eyes shot open burning with a Ferrell Fire, he glowed again returning to the wolf form he gripped its jaws and pulled them apart cracking them, he glowed gain returning to his human form he gazed at mai, the sight nearly drove her wild he was so perfectly formed, perfect muscles, even though they where covered with blood his smile perfect and dreamy,

"Mai…." she looked at him, he winked at her seductively "I'll see You later…ok" her smile was beaming, "You better wheeler" he giggled before she drove away.

He didn't have to fight it anymore, the pain was overwhelming, the blood loss blinding, he fell to his knees before finally falling to the ground.

- - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - -- - - -- - - - -

Lol that was fun what ye think Casper

Casper: "You so want Joey"

Ms Strife: Erm…yea who doesn't

Casper: Me…a

Ms Strife: YOU'RE A TIGER U DON'T COUNT

Casper: What's your point…?

Ms Strife Never mind -- not like you'd get it anyway

Please Review Pretty Please lol thanks for reading this chappie


	2. Chapter Two

_Ok Chapter two this should be fun…huh where is that dang tiger…CASPER!!_

_What you want…I Aint sitting there listen to you go all goo goo on JOEY WHELER NO CHANCE IN HELL. GIRL_

_Oh I'm beyond hell with you here, off course if Joey's Here I'm willing to put up with you _

_Is that all your good for whining… all day its whine.. Whine_

_Oh no… I'm good for other things_

_DON'T…TOUCH…ME!! (Snarls Teeth)_

…_HUGS _

_GRRROWR!!_

_TAKE IT EASY!! Gees someone's anti-social --_

_Anyways on with the show _

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Chapter Two- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

_**Time To Talk**_

_Joey lay on the cold concrete floor; the rain washed the blood away from his body unable to move in both agony and ecstasy, __she loves me?…she really does _his eyes closed as his conciseness kept slipping away from him over and over again, his breathing became slow and raggered as he drifted out of conciseness yet again.

"Always got a soft spot for the girls, don't ye wheeler…ah well suppose I cant leave ye here, heck you must be doing something right heck you got Mai Valentine to say she loved you" the hooded man lifted Joey up before calling "Rey bring it over he's hurt bad" a jeep flew through the street and came to a halt, a smaller man jumped form the vehicle in worry, concern and anger, "SCARFACE I'LL KILLL THAT MOTHER FU…." the hooded man turned to him before gesturing at the other creature.

"Joey beat you too it."

Rey's anger was worsening "grrr why the hell did he go after Joey no offence M but you're the one who pissed off the Fenrir Clan" (A/N Cloud XD)

The hood was removed from the man as he exclaimed, "they were trying to get to me the woman scareface was sent to attack…she's… my sister". confusion was setting in with Rey now, he scratched the back of his head. He sighed before gesturing towards Joey "Then how'd he get involved"

Marcus gave small chuckle before smiling at Rey… "It seems Wolf Man here has some feeling for my sister…and with what happened then I'd say there returned, I'm not protective like I was around Juan Claude…That guy just an ass, plain and simple…Joey on the other hand , no matter how much I hate to admit it…is perfect for Mai…Not to mention she loves him with everything she has".

Rey gazed at Joey who was still being propped up by Marcus, he shook his head, "poor sap he's like a love struck puppy, his wounds are too bad we're gunna need the rest of the team" re reached in his pocket grabbing his cell phone… "Hello Amander…We Need Your Help…Look I Know about that…But Joey Needs Your Help, He'll Die…Huh Ok See You Soon" Rey closed his cell and looked at Marcus then to Joey then Back to Marcus

"Women…will do anything for him and it sure as hell gets me jealous sometimes" Rey helped Marcus move Joey into the Jeep Rey questioned

"Hey Marcus…Why didn't you interfere if you saw the whole thing… I means you must have saw Joey get to this stage…But you didn't help"

Marcus looked down to the floor before turning to Rey "He had a point to prove I was in no position to interfere… not to mention scarface was getting seven kinds of crap kicked outa him, so I couldn't complain" they finished placing Joey inside the jeep "No what do we do boss, we got nowhere to go, we got a werewolf in the back…" Rey was Cut Off "NEVER CALL HIM THAT, HE ISN'T A WEREWOLF, HE WILL NEVER BE A WEREWOLF, HES A LYCAN GET IT RIGHT…..hhhhhhh…..Joey has full control over himself at all times, he changes to a wolf at will, he just…acquired the gift, similar to the way well like werewolves acquire their traits." Rey was a little startled about Marcus small explosion "Boss… his hearts slowing down, What we do" Marcus looked at Joey…"The only thing we can…catch up with that bike"

Mai couldn't believe what had just happened, Fear, happiness, excitement, antiptaion she was feeling it all and it was all happening to fast, she slammed on her brakes yet again as the jeep pulled out in front of she was clearly startled "Rice Driving Rey" Marcus climbed from the car hood covering his face "Miss Valentine we have someone who desperately needs your help, please help him"

Mai shock her head "how do I know your not just lying… I aint that gullible" Marcus knew there was only one way to convince her he lowered his hood "Sis Joey needs you now he's hurt and he won't talk… to anyone please Mai I know you know how to deal with this kind of thing I on the other hand don't', you know I don't" Mai couldn't believe it her brother was here she lowered her eyes before returning eye contact again… "Where is he…I want to see him" Marcus felt and sensed the anguish in her voice she longed for him "sis get in the jeep, we'll take you somewhere safe where you can help him she nodded before climbing inside the jeep, her heart leapt and sank as she saw something she never ever wanted to see.

Joey's chest raised and lowered weakly blood covering most of his body he couldn't move, he was barely alive, she reached for him moving him gently resting his head on her shoulder, she wiped some of his matted blood covered hair out of his face, crying as she did she hugged him close to her soft, but gentle hug seemed to relax his breathing so that he was no longer straining for breath. Marcus looked back to see His little sister clutching Joey like he was her lifeline…He knew well that he was, "Mai, Were here stay here with Joey for as long as you need He'll Call Me when the times right" Mai just nodded not wanting to remove her gaze from Joeys face.

They arrived at a small building just outside domino… "what makes this so safe," she looked curiously at a symbol on the wall, a dragon entwined with what looked like a wolf… Marcus came behind her also staring at the symbol…"That's his symbol" gesturing to Joey "everything he stands for…everything that they fear…Joey is the last off a group called dark walkers… they can be so close to darkness but still remain loyal to light, strong, powerful, courageous and loyal, the last line of defence is that love struck pup," Mai looked down before giving a smile, she smiled with pride

"Good Luck sis, Rey just put Joey in there I think you know what to from here…" he went back to the jeep before Mai smiled at jeep before returning into the house , knowing that Joey had a long way to go before he would be safe from anything else.

Opening the door she fought the tears in her eyes, Joey lay on the bed barely breathing…he was suffering and she couldn't stand it, she wiped the tears from her eyes and sat on the bed beside him, kissing him softly on his blood covered forehead. But she didn't care. Gripping his hand softly , she whispered… holding back her tears

"Hang on…Don't leave me…I love you" she rinsed the cloth that was in a bowl of water next to her before cleaning the many wounds he had acquired…

- - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - -- - - - - - - - Meanwhile - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Great she picks now to go all lovey dovey on us, JUST GREAT" Valon paced up and down outside the game shop, he was worried, not just about Mai but about everything, everyone had decided to stay outside the game shop, ever since that red eyes had appeared, it seemed like all the monsters, kept well away…

"I Hope Mai's ok" Serenity and Yugi said in unison,

Kaiba looked at them both and sighed

"For once in my life I'm trusting my gut…that tells me that Mai found Joey… and their both safe, (he smiled) I mean we both know, what wheeler would do to protect Mai and we know that Mai being there bring power to him that even Yugi or I could match…in a none duelling kinda way" he felt he had to add that part in sure he would try and keep serenity calm but he couldn't EVER admit that wheeler was a better duellist than he was, because he wasn't…was he

He shook his head and smiled at serenity "He's Fine, don't worry" he embraced her in a hug before he was interrupted by a loud crash

A load growl was heard, Valon tensed ready to fight…it's all he could do in these situations…he didn't really know how to do anything else

"Kaiba…Where is That COPTER" his voice increasing in volume as he spoke, he fell speechless. A figure emerged from the shadows they sighed slightly as it appeared human, however last time they checked humans didn't have red eyes…

Just in time the Kaiba copter landed down the street, the creature advanced closer…Rebecca tried to advance until Valon gripped her shoulder,… "not this time kid, this ones mine" Valon moved forward towards it… Yugi couldn't understand what was happening oh he wished the pharaoh was here

"Valon If you even try to attack or defend against this creature, you'll be killed… we have no idea who this is or what it wants"

Valon rolled his eyes "It don't take a genius to realise it wants lunch, Yugi… and to be honest I think I owe you guys that much"

"Awwww how sentimental, to bad it gets you nowhere with me…. Human" Valon looked at the creature confused, for one it could talk and two why was being a human a bad thing, so many things went through his head, but all that came out was…"HUH"… this angered the wolf like creature, it proceeded into the street lamp, its red fur, gleaming, tinted dragon like eyes, razor teeth, re all too apparent, it stood over 8ft tall… "Guys run NOW" they ran to the copter, Valon closed his eyes expectant of the end

Bang, Crash, "YARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

The creature yelped in pain clutching its chest and falling its snarled and growled "AMANDER!!", Valon's whole body froze, he turned to the shooter. His eyes traced the figure before meeting, with the eyes, swelled with tears…his breathing enhanced she wiped away her tears "Va..Valon Run Now", he couldn't, he refused… but he couldn't say anything

His anger built staring at the floor, a green glow emanated from his body slowing getting stronger and stronger, the woman threw her arms around him immediately eliminating the glow, he looked down… his lost friend she was here, she needed him he had to be strong, he had to fight his darkness, he gripped the gun she held in her hand before glancing a smile at her "May I" she could never resist his smile

She giggled and looked, where he pointed gun the creatures eyes widened before it was shot clean through the head she sighed "not bad…your aim could use some work though…guess that's one of many things I need to improve…I mean God when did you get hot" she paused and blushed furiously she was so lost in his gaze she was thinking out loud, he laughed and looked back her "Same time you did" before giving her a wink.

"where you going now" he looked at her worried that shed come with him, she hugged him "I need to do some things but I have a feeling I'll see you soon" she kissed him, his eyes shot open, before concentrating to return it his tongue danced in hers, she pulled away gazed as was he, their breathing heavy and shivering slightly, "I love you" he whispered to her she returned the comment before kissing him one last time before leaving him he watched her leave still day dreaming and feeling slightly dizzy.

"HELLOOOO VALON ERRR TIME TOO RUN….." he turned to see Allistar, he was in the copter he had visited Kaiba corp. with information on the incidents that had occurred around domino, Valon jumped in the captor gazing down trying to find any sign of Amander…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Meanwhile- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Mai stroked Joeys chest with the wet now blood stained cloth, he stirred a little his eyes started to open slowly, he caught sight of Mai she looked angelic to him he thought he had died and gone to heaven, he shot up sitting up on the bed… his body wrenched in pain, blinding him, burning, stinging, throbbing… but he didn't care "Ma…Mai are…You ok" he caressed her cheek lovingly trying with everything he had to scream in pain, a tear streamed his face the pain was just too much…

"Shhh it's ok I know it hurts… You don't have to hide it", she pulled his head into her shoulder rocking him gently like a small child, his tears where more apparent now he rose his head looking to his trying to make eye contact…"You must think I'm a loser…not like…I've ever been anything else," his eyes closed as her turned away, her heart melted, pulling his face back so that she had eye contact with him, she wiped his tears, not noticing her own streaming down her face

"If that's what you think about the guy, who saved me…threeeee times now, then I guess…I'm in love with a loser…and I love every minute of it" his shoulders raised slightly meeting her gaze, he kissed her passionately, his tongue roaming her mouth, she tasted his blood, but she liked it, it was him, she moaned through his mouth, as did he she touched his arm in the right but at the time wrong spot, he let out a whimper as she pulled away from him "Joey I'm sorry…Are you ok" he embraced the pain and smiled "I'm ok just ignore it" he went in for another kiss…she gently placed her fingers over his g lips,

"Maybe we should get you fixed up before we attempt to try that again…I'll go fill that bath he need to get these wounds cleaned up right" he smirked at her, that grin was so close to sending her wild, but she knew what he was thinking, she walked away from him into the bathroom turning on the taps, the water trickled out the taps…she paused….dreaming_…_

_Joey's hands roaming her body__**, **__as they kissed under the shower head that was drenching them all over…_

_She was snapped unwillingly backed to reality to Joeys Calls "Err Mai…were are we" his question amused her she opened the bathroom door to face him leaning against the door frame smiling…Oh how much he longed for her…If half his body wasn't number with pain it was sure as hell, wanting something else,_

"_Marcus Told me that were, in a safe house…protected by…Your crest" he looked at her slightly confused rest on his scrapped and bruised elbows, he swung his legs off the side of the bed he looked down before rising to his feet…he was limping still but he was determined to be with her, it hurt seeing him this she loved him so much, he cupped her face again kissing her " I not good enough to help anyone…but I will always protect you whenever, you need me" he was sad, she knew it, she smiled _

"_enough wheeler, now get in there now" she gazed at him seductively…He loved it… "Ooooh that's fighting talk miss Valentine" he licked his lips , she returned his smile, before he moved into the bathroom, she heard him yelp, a little, there was antiseptic in there, she sort off forgot to tell him about, she gazed around… a small chest caught her eyes, positioned across from the bed where an incense stick had been burned the ash was missing indicating that it had been a while ago, since it had been given attention._

"_I'm getting lonely in here" Mai giggled, but wasn't quite ready to let him have his own way just yet, she touched the chest as it gave off a red glow, this scared her a little, but she was still curious, she opened the chest revealing a necklace featuring a dragon encircling a heart, she picked it up entering the bathroom still studying it, Joey glanced …God like. at her, his arm supporting his head as he leaned against the back of the bath relaxing his muscles, up to his chest in water…discoloured from the antiseptic, she remained fixed on the pendant, while she moved towards him… not noticing his pleading body language…_

"_Baby…what's this?…" her affectionate name made him blush and smile uncontrollably, he remained still in the bath, still trying to maintain minimal pain. She kneeled by the side of the bath close to him showing him the pendent, he took it gazing at it, he looked so cute when he was thinking._

"_I know what it is but I dunno who why I have it Hun , or why it's here… I was born in this house and my Mom said to me, that… a stranger gave that to her, before she found out she was pregnant… with me… I was an accident I know I was, but… that pendant clearly ment something to her, something that she hated…guess she carried that on with me." Mai felt so much longing to cuddle and cradle him, he was gazing at the pendant, sadness in his eyes. She took it from his hands before placing it around his neck, it immediately began to glow, Joeys body soon followed glowing gold, she clutched him sinking her face into his shoulder…_

"_Mai…look at me….I'm ok", slowly opening her eyes she met his gaze…."Your…Your.. Better" his eyes clear no more blood was seeping out of his wounds…in fact…the wounds were gone. He touched her cheek smiling, followed soon followed by her, "You better put this back, heh… next thing ye know it will be making me look attractive" she smiled pulling him close for another passionate kiss.. This time there was nothing stopping her, his fingers ran through her hair, she grasped the back of his hair pulling him closer their moans increasing in volume, she pulled away for air before taking the pendant from his hand…_

" _I'm not that easy Wheeler, You have a bit more work to do to tempt me into anything"_

_She smiled and stood turning to leave, before turning back to him and winking at him,_

_Joey's whole body was in ecstasy unable to contain itself, he realised, that it would be a while before he would be able to stand up, he punched his thigh, in a poor effort to regain control, he sat there abit longer contemplating his next plan of action, he knew it was time to talk…it was also time to show Mai how he loved her, it was time to talk… _

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

_Well that's another chapter, what ye think Casper_

_OO what was Joey doing in the bath when Mai left the bathroom_

_ Tigers don't have that problem…well I don't Think They do --_

_-- Filthy Person --_

_lol awww haven't I gave you the talk yet well I better had before the next chapter, that's it peeps … a lemons coming up _

_OO what why are you writing about fruit… Does Mai Like fruit…_

_Lol this will be hard enough lol peace out Reviews Appreciated_

_Buh Bye _

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_


	3. Chapter 3 Lemon

_Lol kk heres chapter three lol I had the little talk with Casper.. Didn't we_

_EVERYTHING I KNOW… IS WRONG… --_

_Lol silly kitty, so anyway time to explain in detail_

_AHHHHH NO (runs away)_

_Pulls Leash you aint goin anywhere lol this will be fun _

_HELP ME oo_

_Lol no chance on with the show _

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - Chapter Three- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

_**In Your arms**_

_Mai sat facing the bed on the laptop trying to find some clue to what was happening around Domino… the search engines didn't work, a power line must have fallen, until she found one report of strange creatures being sighted… the earliest sighting was Brooklyn, she wasn't surprised Joey, was from Brooklyn and all the reports did speak about a yellow, wolf like creature, attacking not people …but other, monsters… the wolf man…one child, had referred to the creature as a hero, Mai smiled at the artists impression of her love…_

_A full moon silhouetted a tall figure standing on top of a building, howling at the moon_

"Joey…?" the bathroom door was opened Joey peeped his head out the door just reliving the side of his well toned torso, disappointing for Mai…

"Yeah Hun, whats up" he smiled at her before grabbing a towel and wrapping it around is his waist, walking casually towards the dresser, Mai nearly drooled, over his body, she had never been, this attracted to him, sure he was hot, and she loved him, but she was struggling to refrain herself from grabbing and enjoying his body, she felt herself moisten slightly as her breasts began to throb now and again, he grabbed a t-shirt passing it to her, he blushed

"Here this may help you sleep better…I'll sleep on the couch" she didn't like that idea, she laughed before looking at him, she gripped the shirt tighter before looking into his sweet eyes, "Joey the earliest attacks and well sightings where in Brooklyn… do you know anything about that??" Joey let out a small laugh before placing a pair of sunglasses over his eyes, he gazed at the full moon outside, it was so strange to him, it effected him but not in the way that it did most wolves, he turned to her flashing a hot smile

"You know that I have everything to do with that miss valentine, I know how clever you are… I was returned to Brooklyn after I was attacked, by the leader of the fenrir pack, the genes in my body where effected by another gene…The gene of a…dragon… so I have dragon and wolf genes inside me…but I'm full human… I don't how I got like that but it scares me I mean…technically…I'm a monster" she stood to show her feelings, making her frustration more apparent.

"You could never be a monster, your anything but Joey, you do so much, your too kind to be …to be… human Joey," he was leaning against the side of the window still wearing the sunglasses in the middle of night, she sighed "Joey why are you wearing those"…he sighed before looking back to the moon his head dropped

"The Moon…it makes my eyes change into…animal like ones… I'm ashamed of them…they scare me"

Mai walked over to where he was his naked body still gleaming in the moonlight the towel still encircling his well moulded stomach, Mai felt an overwhelming urge to yank it off, but instead she removed his glasses…he panicked slightly, scrunching his eyes tightly… she trailed her fingers from his lips to his chest, to his stomach before caressing his waist, little noises of pleasure emanated from him quietly, but still noticeable touching his eyes gently, he opened them revealing his eyes, only one had changed tonight, slightly dragon like, however, she could still see Joey in them…they were beautiful to her…

Something came over her she couldn't help it anymore… she wanted him, she gripped the back of his head gently, his breathing was heavier, his lips quivered slightly…he wanted her just as much. He restrained not wanting to frighten her, she didn't care their mouths met, their tongues fought, No winner was decided. They switched control as Joey gripped her waist, pushing her neck further into his mouth, he pulled away for air before latching himself onto her neck, she moaned louder than Joey had expected… he loved it.

"mhhhhhhhhhh…Joey" she bit his tender ear lobe, as he sucked and bit harder on her neck…he was determined to make a mark. She moved closer to him reaching around his arm scratching his back his moans growing louder…

He was in ecstasy, he could feel his body tensing…there was no way he could stop now, he noticed…he was in nothing but a bath towel and Mai was fully clothed…however that was easily fixed, slowly he slide her jacket from her shoulders throwing it to the floor, his lips, not moving from the heaven they had found in her mouth,

Mai wanted so badly to pull away that towel, but it was still too soon he still had to undress her…she wasn't about to do it herself, she guided his had to the back of her corset, he undone it with ease, something she didn't expect, but made her so warm inside, her corset was thrown to the floor… quite forcefully by his strong arm… he picked her up in his arms sitting her on the dresser, there lips met again, Not even noticing the fact her breasts were bare…

his hand roamed from her face down to her breast, her stomach and finally down to the top of her shorts, he unzipped them sliding his had past her underwear to her opening she was so wet, he slipped a finger inside her feeling part of her inside, she was tight something he didn't expect. She could have any man she wanted, why stay pure, he didn't care he was the same… women practically threw themselves at him but he didn't want anyone else, only Mai.

She moaned, straining as he got deeper inside her, moaning into her neck she was in heaven, she saw nothing she just continued to bite and suck on his tender lope while scratching his bare back, he whispered in her ear seductively "Do You Like that", the words where pure dirt to her ears, she loved it, …she didn't respond… he chuckled in her ear, driving in his finger as deep as it would go "O…Oh God…Yes I do" she nearly screamed climaxing with his finger inside her, she shook all over he retrieved his finger, rubbing it with his thumb before licking the substance that had been left there…

She bit her lip grinning at him as she licked his lips begging for entrance yet again, he opened his mouth allowing her inside her tongue overpowered his easily, this time she was still hungry for him, without moving from her mouth he picked her up guiding her to the bed, he lay her down gently, applying little pressure to her body, as not to crush her under his weight, he slid down the rest of her clothes throwing them to the side of the bed, he was shaking, he needed her…he wanted her…but he knew he had to be gentle she was fragile and precious, she kissed him with hunger sliding her leg up and down the side of his waist pulling away the towel revealing his eager manhood, she was still dazed, his hips slightly, realising she tensed… he pulled away from her lips…she looked excited, scared and horny, her nipples erect.

They said nothing there eyes said enough he kissed her softly before positioning his manhood at her entrance, he pulled another pillow of the floor placing it behind her head, making sure she was comfortable, he pulled the sheet over them both not like they needed it they were both on fire with lust and anticipation.

She pulled her arms around his shoulders gripping him around the neck.

He gave one thrust, snapping her hymen under the pressure…he felt it snap… it must of hurt her. He tried to look at her realising her head was firmly in his shoulder, her legs gripping him tightly, he was worried "Mai…we can stop we don't have to carry on" she looked in his eyes, and smiled…

"No way, I've waited for this for a long time now…you aint going anywhere" Joey giggled slightly under his breath, she was so strong, his right hand supported her back while his left clutched the top of the bed, he began to move, slowly, in and out of Mai. It felt so good for him, her wet, soft insides massaged his member, sucking on it as he moved… he kept composed, he didn't want to hurt her anymore…

Small moans began to escape her mouth, growing in volume, she felt him move inside her just hitting the right spot at the back of her insides…it felt amazing the pain had gone, replaced with absolute pleasure, she felt his breathing get heavy full aware about how much pleasure she was bringing him his growling moans into her neck…Mai began to move her hips with his almost refusing him the act of pulling out she scratched his back.

"Joey…Faster…Harder", she whispered in his ear, words he was desperate to hear from her, he changed position, lifting his body in order to get deeper inside he gripped one of the bed posts, giving Mai a hard thrust, she maintained eye contact with him as he did, biting her lip holding back moans, she rested on her elbows, as his thrusts came quicker and harder…each one sending her into an orbit of pleasure.

He stared into her eyes pleasure in the soul fact she was enjoying this so much, her moans broke into small screams of his name, as did he with hers. Mai fell back to the bed as she climaxed pulling Joey down with her, Joey continued thrusting a little longer until he climaxed as well… fulfilling her wishes he emptied his load inside her, making her moan, however this was unheard under Joey's moan which sent shivers up her spine…

There bodies burned uncontrollably… numb from the pleasure they just received, Joey pulled out of Mai lying beside her staring into her violet eyes, he kissed her forehead…

Mai moved closer to him being embraced in his arms, his chest pumped with the sound of his heart… it almost had a lullaby effect on her, she felt so safe in his arms… she whispered "I Love You Joey"

He panted heavily kissing her head "I…Love you…too" he tightened his hug…both exhausted from their lovemaking, they fell asleep…Mai… happy, safe in Joeys arms…Joey relieved that someone loved him and that the love of his life returned the feelings he felt so strongly for her…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Meanwhile- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Valon's breathing was still heavy, he only kissed her…sure it was passionate, but still it was only a kiss. Allistar stared at his old friend… "So I take it you found what you've been looking for…"

Valon closed his eyes… a smirk appearing across his lips… he turned to him

"You could say that, I guess…looks like you did too…where's Mikey, now"

Allistar, didn't notice his question, his eyes where fixed on Yugi, wondering where were his friends he had never really seen him, without them especially wheeler… he turned to Kaiba….

"Is this it, I mean I thought there would be more than this, where's the rest…Joey, Mai and the rest…."

Yugi rested his head against the plush seat of the Kaiba copter gazing at the ceiling… he sighed…

"Mai was with us but she left to look for Joey…who has been missing for three years, so whether she found him or not is still not known…Tea and Tristan are in Europe doing research for a duel monsters company…not a rival to Kaiba Corp just into the history of the game,"

Allistar, sort of wished he hadn't asked, he looked at Valon, Who simply shook his head in a Don't ask kinda fashion, he was still looking out the window, Kaiba still had Serenity in his arms, he worried about her sometimes, she felt so sad, something that he, never normally noticed… in her until Joey went missing…

"Sir, we're approaching HQ…any orders…" Kaiba rolled his eyes at his pilot….

"Landing would be good…don't you agree"

Everyone gave a smile laugh, this gave Kaiba a slight ego boost… Valon turned to him

"Since when does Dr Smile over there, crack jokes"

Kaiba stroked serenity hair, she had fallen into a semi sleep kinda trance, it was so beautiful too him Valon smiled and turned back to the window

His mind flashed back to the duel with Joey

"_Men will do crazy things when they love someone, sometimes they don't even no who they are"_

"_You don't know how right you were…For once", the Copter landed one of Kaiba's 'Henchmen' as Serenity called them, met them, as they approached the door_

"_Mr Kaiba a Dr Hall is here to see you…Valons Eyes widened; his jaw dropped, one too many reunions in one day for his liking, Rebecca turned to him slightly more forgiving towards him, after all he did save her life…"Valon, What's with You"_

_Valon, didn't really want to explain at this time, he was tired ,his chest throbbed, where the wolf had lunged at him…well it was either that or the kiss…his eyes remained closed, "You'll all see but it won't go the way you think it will"_

_Confusion was, the only thing on everyone's faces, Professor hawkings, knew that name, they entered the room, a long table, seating over fifteen seats not like they needed that many, a man sitting at the table, short greyish brown hair with a small goatee, he wore a long black coat, with small glasses, hiding his brown eyes, his eyes widened slightly when he saw Valon, however he seemed to ignore the sight, that had just aroused his interest… however his next move made the situation nearly all too obvious, _

"_Ahhh Mr Kaiba I presume…please my being here is in your best interest… as I can see, your not happy too see me, I belong to a company called…Triforce in fact…I am the trainer of the best warriors in the world… and I have the answers that you all need and want" his sentence cam forth, his a strong Australian accent…_

_Kaiba was intrigued as was everyone else, Rebecca and mokuba had been told to go and get Mikey from the control room, ever since the kid was nearly as smart as mokuba considering he was three years younger…_

_Kaiba took his seat "Carry On…" the older man smiled…_

"_Well the Triforce is more than a company…it's an ancient tradition, protectors of the ancient world… and it's traditions…we were alerted first of these problems were happening, when are greatest fighters were receiving threats from an anonymous source, unfortunately one of our men was attacked and harnessed the power of a fenrir clan…pure evil is the only thing that describes them, plainly werewolves, that wish to take revenge on the world for the curse they were bestowed with"_

_He moved making eye contact with Kaiba smiling "Is there anyone you know who, you might think…who has been missing, that could be involved "Yugis eyes shot open "JOEY"_

_Dr Hall met his eyes "Joseph Peter Wheeler, First class, the Fire of courage…the finest Warrior we have, he was infected with the fenrir gene after he attempted to defend miss Amander from Scarface… A nasty specimen of the fenrir clan"_

_Everyone's eyes around the table where filled with concern…he laughed angering them slightly "Don't worry yourself, he's fine stronger, faster than he has ever been…once his development was unlocked off course…sigh he left are cause when he turned eleven… any chance of the powers being used for wrong where taken away so technically…Joey has been in the body of a teenager for over welllllllllllllll….seven years… it doesn't sound like much…but when your really twenty three years old… it takes its toll on you…he returned to us fearing for all your safety…you should be honoured…however he should be here soon, hopefully"_

_Valon started to get really angry…this didn't go unnoticed by the Dr Hall_

"_Where were you guys when Darts was attacking people…then again you've never been good at being around when people need you have you…"_

_Dr Hall rose to his feet, slightly taller than Valon was, they glared at each other, slight pride in his eye his teeth gritted slightly before sighing_

"_I could not pick between…my sector, my responsibility….and my son…" everyone's eyes shot open as did their jaws…. Valon laughed sarcastically_

"_I Thought I was your responsibility…then again I guess you weren't man enough after mom died"_

_The Dr sighed knowing full well Valon was right, he walked to the door flipping out his cell phone…_

"_I'm here to help you…I don't blame you for you anger…I Deserve it but remember… I tried"_

_This wasn't enough he was about to respond as the doctor answered his phone,_

"_Hello….And….WHAT….IS HE ALIVE…HE HAD BETTER BE MARCUS…IF NOT, NOT ONLY ARE WE ALL DEAD… I'LL THROW YOU BACK TO THIRD CLASS WHERE YOU BELONG…IS THAT UNDERSTOOD…GET HERE RIGHT NOW"_

_He gazed back at the group… "Joey arriving here is going to be harder than expected… and it just so happens…that all the rules have just changed"_

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

_OO DUN, DUN, DUN lol I enjoyed righting that, well Casper what ye think…_

_-- You are a filthy person plain and simple…_

_Uh, Oh someone needs another hug _

_FINAL WARNING (Growls)_

_Hugs…..NYEH_

_ANYWAYS GOTS TO RUN REVIEWS ACCEPTED_

_BUH BYE_

_XxXxXxxXXxXXxXxXx_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Friends, Partners, Lovers Chapter Four**_

_Ok here's Chappie four… and here's a slightly less anti-social…Casper_

_Two things were wrong with that sentence…erm aren't all tigers anti-social…and even still I'm not anti-social I JUST HATE PEOPLE --_

_Rigggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhht…anyways…on with the show _

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

_Mai clasped her arms around Joeys Neck…Joey was lying on his side on the bed, Mai next to him on her side…their kisses passionate…they were content, they didn't have to do anymore…for tonight._

_Mai snuggled back into the pillow…exhausted…Joey wasn't, his special traits had made it, nearly impossible for him to be exhausted…however, Mai did a Good job…he stroked her face… her beautiful complexion made him feel weak._

_He sighed, gently kissing her on the cheek…there was still work to do, he rose from the bed walking over to the wardrobe…grabbing a pair off black jeans…Boxer shorts… and a Black buttoned shirt._

_He slipped his boxers then his jeans, realising he was still tender from their lovemaking…undoubtedly there was a lot of pressure…and friction…but it was far more than worth it…Mai was probably more swore than he was._

_He put on the shirt, leaving it unbuttoned, he was too hot to button it (A/N: No shit XD), besides, it looked to formal for his liking. He sat at the desk facing Mai, Blushing, as flashbacks wavered in his brain_

_He sighed propping his leg up against the desk…rocking himself as he activated the laptop…searching for any sign of news from the other triforce bases, worldwide…yet another thing he was yet to tell Mai about._

_Mai stirred slightly rising from the pillow, she shook her head slightly, and turned to him…he looked in the grinned winking at her…_

"_Morning Your highness" she laughed at him…his chest glistened in the morning sun…his eyes wide awake and vibrant…he turned his head laughing, revealing his red raw earlobe…Mai smiled and turned her neck…also revealing the hicky he gave her, he shrugged _

"_Your idea of complaining doesn't do much to me you know"_

"_Good" she smiled at him before picking her clothes up off the floor and walking to the bathroom, his eyes captured by her naked body, mesmerising him._

_He continued on the computer… his phone rang…he picked up the cell checking the caller ID…Marcus V. he cringed looking to the bathroom then to his phone. He bit his lip…taking a breath, he flipped it open._

"_Talk to me…I'm fine…well the amulet thing, has well healing properties…oh she's fine…errrrr, what makes you ask…What…Marcus…I'm a brother Too…I Know…Promise you?…wellllll err….Gota go see ye at Headquarters." he slammed his phone…he would never hurt Mai…ever…but convincing a big brother of that was hard…Kaiba Knew._

_Mai exited from the bathroom, fully dressed…to Joeys disappointment…she turned to him…he smiled_

"_Looking Fabulous and Gorgeous as always…that was a certain older brother on the phone"_

_She bit her lip…knowing exactly what Marcus would've said to him._

"_Give you a hard time?"_

"_Didn't really give him a chance…I hung up before he could…he's worried about you, you know?"_

_Mai seemed to have been oblivious to the last part, she seemed upset…he moved from his seat to her. Wrapping his arms around her shoulders…kissing her head…_

"_Something wrong" she sighed she didn't look at him._

"_Marcus didn't want to know for a long time Joey… I can't just let him walse back in and have a huge impact…he didn't even say goodbye, not to mention…you're the only person who really protected me anyway…what did I do to thank you…I sto.." Joey cut her off_

"_LIES!…Look at me…what happened…made me realise how precious you are to me, it made me stronger…and.. It brought us closer…so you can't really steal…what was yours to begin with…can you?"_

_She hugged him tighter…she smiled biting her lip…_

"_You know there's someone else, who is caught up in this whooooo…who is well apprehensive to see you again"_

_He laughed lightly_

"_Valon….lemme guess…he thinks I'm gunna kill him on sight…well I'm not gunna…for one I sorta promised a friend of mine she could see him and…when I think about it…he was only trying to help you…no matter what kind of deranged Psycho was in his head"_

_Mai sighed with relief… still wondering what it would be like, having Joey and Valon…working together…__This should be interesting._

Joey went back to the laptop with Mai following shortly behind him… "any ideas?"…Joey grinned… licking his top lip… he pushed a couple of buttons on the laptop…

"_Welcome to the Pentagon"_

Mai's eyes widened…"Please tell me…you haven't…I mean…hhhhhhhhhh…No offence Joey are you even smart enough to do that?"

He cocked an eyebrow… "ask me anything?…go ahead…anything…math…science…anything?"

Mai cocked her eyebrow…she folded her arms…looking up at the ceiling… smiling

"1272x1638"

Joey looked up before writing something on a piece of paper…he handed it to Mai…grinning and stroking his chin… she looked at the paper laughing…reaching for her phone she completed the calculation…her smiled faded… she looked back to the paper then to Joey…without moving her head…

"Well that shut me up"

"Didn't know that was possible"

Mai looked at Joey, with a pouting look on her face…he was getting braver, she sat on his knee whispering into his ear… "Just because, I'm madly in love with you….doesn't mean I won't kill you…if you push it"

He laughed…they both looked to the laptop he was still on his knee, they where both happy and comfortable. Joey continued, Mai between his arms, on his knee, resting his chin on top of her head

He came across pictures far too familiar too them both….artefacts…images of…the millennium eye…The oricholocos…the triforce…and Joey's symbol…they looked at each other…"We better go now huh?…I'm sure Kaiba's Dying to see me"… they rose to their feet…Joey picked up the laptop…. "Gotta get rid of this…" he help it with one hand before striking the folded computer with the other…snapping it clean in half.

Mai was stunned…_Damn…He's Strong…_

_He turned to her… "shall we go"_

"_Hmmm…ye…but one problem…how"_

_He smiled at her signalling, her to follow him outside…they walked towards the garage…._

"_Close your eyes"_

_Mai closed them …he waved in front of her face a second before opening the garage…_

"_Ok….Open"_

_She opened her eyes…and was gasping for air…_

"_How the hell did…you…get a Gallado…"_

"_Lamborghini…Gallado Spider actually…someone very big owed me a very big Favour…. I did save his life…twice…I still do now and then"_

_He opened the door, her helping her in she admired the red leather interior…The sheek Black finish of the bodywork…it was sexy…Joey officially had competition…then again Joey could do things for her…that No other man could…literally_

_Joey revved the engine…clearly excited…at his toy…Mai shook her head… "Men"_

_Joey saw her…. "You wanna drive?"…Mai liked that idea… "Am I really going to say no Joey Wheeler"_

_The swapped seats…Joey relaxed…placing his sunglasses on again…old habits…_

_They drove out of the garage towards Kaiba Corp Headquarters…._

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

_Valon, Kaiba, Yugi, Allistar, Dr Hall and Professor hawkings met in the conference room, His assistant, came to him, ensuring him that serenity, Mokuba, Rebecca and Mikey had arrived at the safe house._

_Valon stared at Dr Hall…averting his gaze now and then…Dr Halls phone rang, he laughed…_

"_Their Here"_

_Kaiba instructed his assistant to allow them access…_

_._

"_Mr Kaiba there's no-one down here"…._

_Dr Hall Laughed… "I didn't say they where talking the front door."…_

_He opened the window…Rey and Bruno steeped in first Followed by Marcus…Marcus helped Amander in, not like she needed the help. She winked at Valon. Who mimicked her, flirtatious wink…_

_Rey shot Dr Hall a salute as always….he was ignored "Marcus…Where's Joey?"… the group that had just entered Laughed…Marcus looked at them sternly…they stopped "Seems like he got a helping hand sir…my sister helped him out, I spoke to him this morning…he will be here"_

_Dr Hall snarled "He Better"_

_The two groups started talking to each other, Amander Embraced Valon in a hug etching an aww, from a couple off people, while Yugi and Marcus Talked about Joey…_

"_Where…did you first meet Joey?…", Marcus smiled at him…_

"_When I first met Joey…was when his grandfather decided that, it wasn't wise leaving him with his father…Joey never knew his real dad…as neither did Serenity, their stepfather was…well the less said the better…all I can say is that I was Joey's Mentor…an older Soldier looking out for him…there's thirteen years between us…I'm thirty six now…only seems like yesterday that Joey was summoned in."_

_Yugi was slightly stunned…Joey had more or less a whole other life, and he didn't tell him… "How long has he been part of The Triforce…he never mentioned it to…any of us…" Marcus laughed…he always had too look at the happy side of things._

"_That's because if he did…You would have been killed….anddddddddddd. So would he, The Triforce is a Promise…they only reason you guys have been alerted about it… is because your duelling skills, where no strangers too them…Joey was thrown in there when he was well Six years old…I know pretty young…but when his mother left…his step father became more violent towards him…at the age of Six…Joey put him in a coma…strength a kid of that age shouldn't have."_

_Yugi couldn't believe his ears…he knew Joey could fight…he made it look easy…but he was never that Violent…Physically at least…Marcus saw his shock…there was so much more to be said…it was better he heard it from the source…_

_There was a knock at the door…everyone tensed…Amander pulled away from Valon…aiming for the gun around her waist…Marcus cracked his knuckles…Rey switched to his Fighting stance…No body else moved…Valon was to busy…his eyes gliding up and down Amander…_

_Mai stepped through the door…_

"_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK… then…oh come on do you really think that whoever the hell is after us will take the front door…"_

_Everyone sighed with relief…_

"_Or the window for that matter"_

_Everyone turned to see a sight for Sore Eyes, Joey was standing in the window leaning into the frame, his black jeans…with a belt chain down his left side, he wore a black shirt, and a black biker jacket…with gleaming white sneakers…he still wore his sunglasses…he was still self conscious about them…despite Mai's helping hand…Jaws dropped all around._

_He jumped down from the window…_

"_You know Kaiba you really need better security in this place…easiest one I've ever done…What's the matter Rich Boy…still think your invincible."_

_Kaiba laughed at Joey_

"_Your right wheeler…maybe I should hire myself a guard dog…Mutts…wouldn't do to good though"_

_Rey jumped on Joey putting him in a head lock…which he reversed…Easily…Rey was only small Joey, was big…Bruno soon followed hugging the two…leaving them both gasping for breath…Valon wasn't sure what to do…Mai winked at Joey…Marcus looked to Mai then to Joey…Cocking his eyebrow…Joey looked down biting his lip…_

"_So Look who finally decided to honour us with his presence" Dr Hall didn't look at Joey…Joey's face became serious, he removed his glasses…"Do I Look as if I've had time to even attempt to gather information" Dr Hall looked him in the eye Joeys eyebrows had narrowed…one eye had remained Chocolate Brown…The other burned with a feral Fire…it hadn't gone away like it usually did_

"_Ahhhhh…so it's happening Quicker than expected…I'm surprised your still alive…there must be a good reason you still have your soul…then again looks like there is…" Dr Hall motioned to Mai…Him and Joey never got along…Joey never liked the idea of someone controlling his every move…he didn't, but they still need him. So dismissal was out of the question._

_Joey snarled at him…Warning him to stay away from Mai…Joey returned his glasses to their facial position. Sighed before turning to Marcus_

"_What's da Matter Old Timer…aint ye just overjoyed to see me"_

_Marcus' Face didn't change…Mai laughed at him…as did everyone else…under their breath…Marcus was intimidating…Joey on the other hand Didn't care…him and Marcus always used to wrestler…when they were bored…it was friendly…but it had to stop when Joey obtained the lycan abilities…he was just too powerful._

"_looks like I wasn't the only one…" Marcus motioned to Mai…making both her and Joey Blush furiously…Valon finally spoke… "Bout time if you ask me"…he still wouldn't look at Joey…which he had finally noticed._

"_Valon….would you just cool it. I mean… your acting as if I'm gunna attack you at any moment"_

_He smiled at Valon…Valon was still confused_

"_So…even…after…what I did…Your Not Mad…?"_

"_If I was…do you really think I would have told Amander where you where…and that you where looking for her…"_

_Valon eyes widened… "You mean…Amander did he…" she nodded to him…he gave Joey a small salute…. "Looks like I still owe you a favour then"…Joey smiled still behind his glasses…He motioned to Yugi…who returned it…Not exactly the warm reunion everyone expected but still…it was enough…_

_Joey looked to Mai…Scared to move because of Marcus… Marcus sighed… "would you just go on already…jeez…"…Joey didn't move…he knew she was too proud to be hugged in public…he looked at her._

_She shook her head, enticing a disappointed sigh from him, she couldn't see him sad for long…not to mention that the fact they where in love…wasn't unknown to everyone that had ever seen them together…she walked to him nudging him with her elbow…she removed his glasses…embracing him in a hug, he hugged her back…enticing awwws from everyone present… _

_She kissed him lightly on the cheek…before leaning into his chest….he snapped out of his daze…with alittle help from Dr Hall, a deep cough…_

"_Alright…I know I have some explaining to do…but it was for the best that I left when I did…after all…I didn't have a call to stay…but you better take a seat this may take a while"_

_He took a deep breath…._

"_When I was six years old… I was attacked by this thing…a wolf type thing…I don't know what it was, my chest was literally torn open…my heart…pretty much destroyed…I was dead….Until…Trident Arrived….Trident is the creator of Triorce an ancient dragon…the only dragon in existence with a perfect balance of all three powers…he saved me…granting me half his heart…but with a blessing…comes consequences…I got a couple of his traits as well…some that I was spelled to remain hidden…but Tridents willpower still shone through"_

_Dr Hall interrupted… "No-one knows why trident chose him…neither do we know, how he managed to resist the power of Lord fenrir…however…it seems that when he was bitten by His lordship that Tridents willpower shone through again, giving Joey the power to resist all the changes….however you can still see it in his eyes,"_

_Joey sighed again "I was in Brooklyn three years ago…Marcus Called me…he didn't know about fenrir…but while we where there fenrir interrupted…saying something about how they needed the blood of a dragon…but a humans bone...so they wanted me to be a sacrifice… Human sacrifice…makes me uncomfortable… so I resisted…got bitten…and the crap beaten out of me…and also got the lycan gene as well…so therefore. I'm the reason all these things have been after you…I'm the reason they came back…I'm the reason you got involved, because if they eliminate everything I care about…my willpower weakens, I grow weaker and therefore easier to dispose off…And…I'm sorry"_

_Everyone was stunned…but Yugi stepped up…_

"_There is no stronger bond than friendship, your living proof, however what ever this thing is…we'll take it down again…"_

_Joey turned to Him…"Just like old times…huh buddy" Yugi smiled…they swung their hands embracing each other in a strong armshake…_

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

_Lol oooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhh that was fun…hmmm I think gunna have to wait awhile to do the next chappie…I'm unsure how I'm gunna approach it….hmm oh well if it hits me it hits me_

_I'll hit ye in a minute --_

_Oh someone's back to Normal…does somebody need a hug… _

_Does somebody need to be DISEMBOWLED _

_OOKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK then…maybe not_

_Errrrrr….Buh Bye OO_

_XxXxXXxxXxXxXxXxX_

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_


	5. Chapter 5

**Friends, Partners, Lovers Chapter Five**

**NO I AM NOT DEAD**

Just been so caught up with family stuff that I just didn't have time

Please Forgive Me T_T

Say No and Laugh XD

CASPER!!!!!!!!!!

What don't try and tell me you haven't missed me :P

Whatever…Go Choke on an Oreo

O_O NOW THAT'S A WAY TO DIE

Here's chappie five Last time I was writing this I was , decorating…I fell in paint O_O

Lol magnolia everywhere I thought it was cool ^_^

You would -_-

Well seeing someone with no eyes or nose because there face is covered in paint is pretty funny to me XD

Ye whatever…on with the show -_-

* * *

Marcus stood facing the table, he unrolled a map of domino city.

"The Last attacks were here, here and here. As well as the latest outside the game shop and then in the back alley"

Marcus circled certain spots on the map with a red pen, the amount of attacks was unbelievable, twenty, thirty at the least. He crossed out most of the circles, sighing

"thirty six attacks…thirty-four fatalities, we all know where they're going to look next, Kaiba has there been any assaults on Kaibacorp"

Kaiba looked around before, talking to the radio in his coat.

"Sarah, what is the latest calculation of missing operatives?… as of last night"

Everyone waited anticipating the response…there wasn't one, Joey clutched Mai's hand….

" after today's Failed attempts, the death count is…. *sigh* ninety-six Mr Kaiba"

Kaiba's eyes widened, fear began to seep through his pupils

"Sarah! That can't be, this morning… it was thirty fatalities"

Joey stood from leaning on the wall, his face filled with disgust…anger, and slight worry. Kaiba pressed the radio. Joeys muscles tightened.

"Why and What The HELL, where you doing sending anyone into that place KAIBA!?"

Kaiba looked down, away from them. Dr Hall looked at his Cell Phone.

"Excellent…Everyone the Copters Here…I can take you to the Island it's safe there, Fenrirs Can't set foot there not to mention….Joey will get a good strength boost from his surroundings"

Joey was still angry at Kaiba, he knew too well about the way in which the fenrir Clan, killed their captives. The Thought of any of his friends falling victim to that angered him…the Thought of Mai being subject to them Made him almost lose control.

Everyone began to move out into the copter area a huge, Black hawk look alike, Helicopter had landed, as the fourteen present bored the aircraft.

Mai sat next to Joey resting her head on his muscular shoulder. Her fingers intertwined his. Worry was spreading through her mind. Joey squeezed her hand. And lowered his head closer to her ear…

"I Will always protect you"

Mai smiled turning to him to place a small kiss on his lips. Her hand stroked his face, caressing his right eyebrow with her thumb.

"Joey…Cars gone"

,

Joey's eyes shot to Rey, who was struggling to keep a serious face. Joey stood up and moved quickly over to the helicopter window smoke was streaming from a spot in the KaibaCorp Parking lot. Rey had to move away from the window and Joeys view, he was almost crying with laughter.

"My…Car…I…AM…GOING…TO….ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHH….*sniff *I loved that Car"

Amander was rolling her eyes at everyone who couldn't help but chuckle at Joey's emotional anguish.

He sat back down, as Mai hugged him from behind.

"Joey…I say this because I love you….Let It Go!…But Damn that was a nice Car"

Joey raised an eyebrow at Mai's comment which only made her smile and kiss his head.

"This is gunna take about twelve hours so I hope you guys don't dealing with Joey for twelve hours"

Joey wasn't impressed with the comment…Valon was, who was happy to share the Joke with his new girlfriend. Joey rolled his eyes at the pair.

"I'm glad that taking the Piss outa me will help you two bond, and get closer"

Hours past as silence was the only thing present from the passengers.. Valon and Amander had fallen asleep as well as almost everyone…except Mai Or Joey.

Mai was drifting in and out of a sleep trying her best to stay awake, Joey noticed this, stretching his arm around her shoulders her gently encouraged her to lean into his shoulder, an offering which her body wouldn't let her refuse.

She leaned into his shoulder, soft and comfortable, because he was relaxing, if he tensed it would be like sleeping on a rock, she didn't mind. She felt perfectly safe, with him, so comfort came automatically

By now Joey was the only passenger awake, he couldn't sleep, he had too much energy, and worry was denying him any sleep that he wanted. For unknown reasons his eyes began to close.

Joey shot forward, he was surrounded by darkness. His heart pounded, and rung in his ears, his breathing fast and heavy, his eyes searched frantically.

"MAI!!….MAI!!!"

he screamed to no avail,

_Where am I whats Going On?…_

"Joey…Joey Look at me"

The Deep echoy Voice caused him to shoot around from where he was. A gleaming white dragon, huge in size, wings spread, it's eyes, One Blue, One Brown. Its elbows and knees where covered with Silver Armlets down to each talon, and a helmet shaped casing around it's head lead to a Diamond symbols on the top of it's snout…His Symbol.

Joey Stood Firm, his eyes locked on the Glorious creature before him…

"Joey…Do You Know Who I am?…"

"Ye…Yes" Joeys voice struggled a little before he came with an answer"

"Then Why Do You Fear Me…You of all beings, should not fear me… Or is it that YOU do not fear me… You Fear what Hurt I may bring to the ones You Love"

Rage began to seep into his body. "I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU ARE, HURT MAI AND I'LL KILL YOU NO MATTER THE COST"

The Dragon began to laugh quietly, before rising to its back talons, wings directed towards the sky.

"I'm here to aid you…after all, you are doing this in My name…I'm Going to help all of you, however you must all prove your worthy of the gifts I bear"

Joey tilted his head with confusion "What Gifts…Your idea of a gift was giving me Half Your Heart…Look Where that Got me" Joey was unimpressed by his offer.

"I have assigned each duellist with a sacred guardian to aid them, in this battle… a messenger, that can only be summoned, if they truly prove they have a heart for others, That is Stronger than the Desire for themselves"

"So…Basically, Selfish Bastards don't have a chance in this game?"

The dragon shook it's head at Joeys Comment.

"They will come in the form of creatures that where sealed away by the ancient stone of the oricalcoas, they will be extremely powerful, but will only appear to the ones they have chosen … if they believe they are worthy"

Joey sighed "You know trident this sounds more like a game show than gifts"

Trident landed back on it's front Talons, sitting down on it's hind legs before roaring to the skies.

Joey covered his ears from the sound and looked upwards as 11 stars shone with a blinding light leaving him unable to see.

"Only…when You Are Ready…I will Appear Again"

Joey woke suddenly from a load voice.

"Where Hooooooooooommmmmmeeeeeeeeee"

Joey massaged his forehead using his thumb fingers griping the bridge of his nose as the noise echoed around his ears, causing pain to seep through. He winced as did many of the others. Rey's Voice was quite High… and annoying.

"Rey I swear one day I will rip out your vocal cords and use them as wrist supports"

Bruno was a very calm guy, hardly ever hurt anyone… yet there was a worry and eeriness whenever he made a comment like that, was so impossible, that is was likely he would.

Mai shook Joey again, gently. He smiled kissing her gently on the cheek before rising to his slightly unsteady feet.

He paused, caution and doubt on his face.

"Rey what time is it?"

Rey looked at his watch, as a puzzled look spread on his face.

"4:15am…. But that's… I mean that means its only taken three hours to get here it usually takes seven…at the least"

"maybe they stopped for fuel?"

Joey looked around as an eerie awkward silence spread on the copter.

"The Pilots… they didn't announce arrival"

Dr Hall was taking the whole predicament rather casually, Valon on the other hand was tense and wary. He looked around his eyes darting around

"Where's everyone gone"

Marcus had finally regained composure

Joey realised who was gone. Serenity, Kaiba, Professor Hawkings, Rebecca and Allistar. Yugi was still unconscious.

"Valon shook Yugi and woke him Amander approached the cock pit. Keeping her gun locked and loaded (A/N I had to say that).

She threw back the curtain, a deathly stench caused her to reach her hand over her mouth and almost loose balance. Blood had drenched the seats, wires protruding from the front. Destroyed.

Joey started to panic and slowly visions from his nightmares flashed before his eyes. Death everywhere, and him with no power to stop it.

"Screw This I'm Going out"

"REY NO"

Rey burst through the copters door despite protests from Joey And Marcus. He froze as soon as the door had sprung open…in which he didn't Cause.

"Well, Well Bout Time, then again you'll need your energy"

Rey was surrounded by at least forty black wolves each one glowing eyes, their fur ruffled, raggered and scorched. At the front stood a medium sized man eyes empty, almost robotic like, hair black wearing an Purple armour outfit a red jewel attached to the belt around his shoulder.

Marcus proceeded out the copter followed by Bruno and Dr Hall. Valon stood out before the man snarled and growled at him. This made him chuckle, sure he was a good guy now, but the anger he managed to bring to people who he would almost torment did amuse him. He paused until her knew Amander was close to him, the carried on to line up with the rest.

Mai was the next to step out followed very closely by Joey. Joeys eyes where burning with rage and anger. At the sight of Joeys explosive state the man stepped back as the wolves seemed to cower at Joeys presence.

"Where…Are…They?"

Joey shook with anger as he spoke the question through gritted teeth.

Marcus began to Laugh.

"I'd tell him If I where you, The only one in Danger here is you. And not to mention that he has something else to protect now and… as of this moment…You are threatening it."

The man was frozen, his mouth opened. Before he could utter a word he was pinned against the wall unable to move, breath or speak.

"WHERE ARE THEY?"

All the wolves had backed away and most decided to retreat, leaving only the man and Joey. Marcus stood forward.

"Joey…killing him wont help, remember he can't hurt them… remember?…Mai he'll only listen to you when he's like this"

Mai walked over to Joey.

"Come on Joey You can kill him later right now, we have to help the rest ok"

Joeys eyes returned to normal. Turning to his lover, uttering a cheeky and cocky grin

"Promise?"

Mai smiled kissing him gently. Joey released his grip causing the man to fall on the floor.

"One word answers…any more, and I will take great pleasure in killing you, Understood?"

Mai felt Goosebumps run up her body at his forcefulness in the questions, even she was intimidated, this made her wonder, who was in control,… in their relationship, it didn't bother her, but she was still curious.

Joey stood over the cowering man before him, Pathetic, he thought he was so powerful, Joey had reduced him to a blubbering mess of fear.

"Where are Our Friends?"

"ther….there in confinement"

Valon had to take the opportunity to make this guy pay.

"Joey that was more than one word"

Joey laughed and nodded. Closing his eyes he sighed. Valon stood forward and cracked his knuckles, empty threats. But still fear made even the strongest men speak the harshest truths.

"Say Valon…How would you get him to talk?"

"Start with the legs, that way they can't run. And… then work your way up. Head last so that nothing makes them dazed… and interferes with their pain receptors"

Joey looked at Valon puzzled, he shrugged, realising his method behind madness.

The man shot back on the floor, still to scared to even speak or attempt to communicate. Marcus and Dr hall signalled to Joey

"There's another Copter…it works and should get us the rest of the way"

Mai nodded towards Marcus. Before turning back so her eyes met with a pacing Joey, Bored looking Valon, and a scared shitless pathetic excuse for a man on the floor at Joey's feet.

"Look…My…names Vorn…I can get You too your friends. that's what you want right? Well let me go and I will get you to Vlad, he made the order for us to capture your friends"

Valon moved towards Amander.

"Top left on the cliff. You see it?"

"Gotcha"

Amander aimed her gun and shot at a target, causing a load scream to echo through the gauge where they had been led. Valon Smiled uttering a not bad in her ear. Amander was very independent and used to flirtatious men dropping hints. But Valon…was good at it, she enjoyed teasing him, still letting him know that she did want him. But he had to work for her.

Joey hadn't noticed what Amander had done, his eyes where focused on the building at the far end of the gorge.

"listen you little worthless puppet. I'm in a very bad mood I haven't slept in a very long time, you are putting my sister, my friends AND my girlfriend in danger. And I am probably going to have to fight someone in that stupid big box at the end of this…place, so lead me there.. And I let you live. Don't and you'll be begging for death…but I won't let you die…copeesh"

"… … … Alright… I'll do it"

Joey dragged Vorn up by the collar of his armour suit, pushing him forward, like a small misbehaving child.

Joey walked to Mai… Marcus strapped on his gun and some other weapons that looked like they could murder many people.

"Think you could use this?"

He gently pressed a small revolver into her hand. His eyes met hers

"Please don't miss"

He laughed lightly before receiving a kiss.

Mai, looked into his Yule eyes, he was doubtful of something, but It wasn't her, she was concerned, she reached for the back of his head resting her forehead on his….

"stay safe, don't let me loose you again…please"

Marcus, had finished his weaponry,

"Joey, you know what you may have to do?, same rules apply, right?"

Joey looked to him and nodded

"You want this or not, I can't really think of an Alternative…If it is HIM, in there."

Joey Sighed

" Strangely Enough…I'm actually Looking Forward For What Might Happen Here, you know"

Mai stood Next To Amander loading ammo into the waist sash she had been given…While Valon Made Vorn, want to throw himself of a bridge, not by physical torture…Just Mental…It was more fun that way, she finished packing the sash, when she glanced at Joey…His Eyes…Was that Fear?, excitement?…anxiousness?, she couldn't tell, and that's what made her worry.

Valon threw Vorn forward, Amander loved his aggression, it scared many people, but to her it was just, irresistible. Valon was handed a gun, a flip knife and rounds of ammo, as was Mai.

"lets try not to go in guns blazing this time, they may want to bargain with us"

That was the first time Dr hall had spoke, every time he spoke Valon felt an unreal urge to punch him square in the face…Joey did for that matter. Valon was puzzled they just spent 20 minutes gathering weapons and preparing for what was going to be a fierce battle…yet he hadn't touched a weapon or looked the slightest bit worried, nervous, to be honest he looked impatient.

Joey started to pace, growling through his teeth, his eyes had changed, his body temperature was through the rough his breath clearly visible despite the summer weather, like a hot steam on a freezing winters day.

His pace quickened, the shirt touching his skin, has becoming unbearable, it felt restricting around his neck, he ripped it right down to his tore exposing his well moulded firm chest and abdomen.

"Calm down, everyone will be ok, the angrier you get the more it will bother you"

"He's ok his feral attributes have just kicked in and acknowledged that there's an enemy in there, and he has to fight"

Joey halted, once he felt a hand on his shoulder, he softened at her gaze, resting his forehead against hers, his breath was hot, he seemed hungry for her, she was surprised at first but kissed him firmly, to which he pulled away.

"I can't…control myself….right now…ill loose control here…I love you"

Mai caressed his cheek again, he was so hot, sweat was dripping of his brow, Mai pulled him close to a hug and breathed into his ear

"do what you have to do, it won't change the way I think or feel about you. I love you too"

"alright when we gunna kick some but, I'm ready to GO guys"

"No…your staying put and watch the copters, Yugi is not in any state to move just yet"

Yugi had re-lost conciseness, Rey didn't attempt to protest, he wouldn't win this time besides Joey needed him to do it.

Joey, Mai, Amander, Dr Hall, Marcus and Valon followed Vorn through wasteland, and forest until they came to a clearing, a large castle like structure stood, hundreds of dead bodies lay in a mote that surrounded it, Mai made a noise of disgust as they followed Vorn over the drawbridge.

They came to a large wooden door covered in blood, and scratch marks…Joey looked at Mai then Amander Then Valon Then finally Marcus, Vorn was being held by the collar by Valon, who was almost choking him with the pressure he was applying…

"O.K Guys Show Time"

* * *

T_T, God guys im sorry about that chappie, it was kind of boring…SORRRY!, I promise the next chappie will be better…by doing one thing…

NOT WRITING IT :

Casper I swear, ur going in the moat of that castle in a minute…

I like cake…OREO Cake

O_o…OK then right guys what I am going to do is if you don't mind, just send me a message or review with an idea of what you want to happen in the castle, it can be anything, there's nothing you can request that'll I'll think anything of you for…;D

Are you implying that you want sick or perverted idea's

…do I need any help with those ;D

EWWWWWW, but no not really but lets see what the readers can come up with :D

THAT'S MY LINE, pfft fine right guys thanks a lot for all your patience and I'll update within two weeks if I get the ideas J thanks guys

Buh bye ;D


	6. HALT!

No I'm not dead…. No I'm not in any way abandoning this story, I have this problem with fan fiction, if I need to truly believe in a couple for me to be able to write a story involving them and make it work…ITS NOT JOEYXMAI!, its kaiba and serenity, I've been reading fanfics a lot recently and my new favourite pairing for serenity is…drumroll….HA YOU IMAGINED ONE!, sorry is ValonxSerenity it just makes so much sense.

I Also reread this a few times and I'm not impressed with the way I have wrote it, so, im taking it down to rewrite it completely minus the changes of couplings the main story will still be the same, please don't hate me…

So how long have you had these feelings…?

'Fuck off Casper…'

There you go even this snippet has an M Rating, hopefully the rewrite will be up hopefully before 3rd feb, once my imagination has recovered and all the ideas jumping out of my head control themselves and come forward in an orderly fashion.

'You're on drugs…'

So yeah it'll be up in a few weeks and ill post chapter 6 too.

To those who are reading this story just for the kaiba x serenity stuff…sorry to disappoint you


End file.
